Kurogane Y Fai
by Yukiko-Tsukie
Summary: XD Bien, he cambiado el titulo, porque Yaoi a secas no me gustaba, en fin, aqui está el segundo drabble de Kurogane y Fai! yupi! espero que os guste ADV: ah! es yaoi... por si no se notaba xDPD: He arreglado el segundo cap, que no se leia U
1. 1º Drabble

Cuando callaba, cuando reia, cuando armaba escandalo y le hacia gruñir con esos ridiculos motes, y especialmente cuando dormitaba...

Fai era hermoso, era delgado.. o mas bien esqueletico, tenia unos ojos azul profundos en los que cualquier persona cuerda se perderia intentando averiguar que ocultaba tras ellos, cabellos dorados como los de una diosa...

Y esa sonrisa especial, se podia notar, que no siempre era autentica, sin embargo, cuando lo era.. a Kurogane le parecia la mas hermosa del mundo. Así que viendolo allí tirado, con una sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa pacifica y dulce, consigo mismo al lado, apoyado sobre un brazo para poder mirar aquel rostro angelical, kurorin se sentia dichoso.

Pasó su mano derecha sobre el hombro desnudo del mago de Celes, quien dio un leve respingo por el cosquilleo que producia esee roce. Fai lo miró abriendo sus ojos perezosamente, llevando sus frias manos al rostro del ninja del antiguo japon, obligandole a acercarlo.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca para sentir las respiraciones de ambos, ahora mas calmadas que antes...

El rubio posó sus labios sobre la punta de la nariz de Kurogane, quien mirando hacia dicha zona de su cara, sonrojado, hizo reir al rubio divertido y despreocupado. El moreno resopló mirando a otro lado, cuando volvió a sentir el tacto frio sobre su pecho desnudo, acompañadas de una respiracion calida con un aroma extremadamente dulce.

Pasó sus manos por la estrecha cintura del uke, acercandolo a si mismo...

De pronto kuro-puu oyó algo que lo dejó estatico, eran los murmullos de Fai en lo que parecian sueños. -Ashura.. tu siempre serás mejor en la cama que kuro-tan...-

El ninja se levantó sin previo aviso haciendo caer en la cama al mago de golpe.-QUE!- gritó con los ojos en blanco.

Fai empezó a reirse a carcajadas sujetandose el estomago.-Kurorin está celoso ...Por cierto, kuro-sama.. bonita escultura... -Fai le hizo recordar a kurgane que ambos estaban desnudos, y éste algo sonrojado y de mal humor volvió a taparse a regañadientes. -Pero kurogane es mas especial...- susurró antes de darle un lameton cerca de la oreja y darse media vuelta.

----------------------------------------------

Ñyuh! X3 Kuro/Fai xD wahahahh! es cortito, lo se, por eso es un drabble x3 Lo hice para una oveja satanica y fanatica del yaoi... xD En fin! ahi queda eso! X3


	2. 2º Drabble

WIIIIIIIIIIII! He aquí el segundo Drabble de Kurorin y Fai-chan! nn Lamento haber tardado tanto uu pero es que este verano ha sido movidito xD y la inspiracion tampoco ha sido muy buena ultimamente (sin contar las diferentes series a las que se ha enganchado) ...eso tambien XD

Disclaimer: ...como siempre.. uúU Kurorin, Fai y Mokona pertenecen a las clamp... xD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurogane dormia tranquilo y pacifico en una pequeña habitación cuadrada, la cual compartia con Fai y el manjuu blanco, es decir, Mokona. El nuevo mundo al que habian llegado hacia pocos dias era un lugar algo caluroso, por lo que el ninja dormia solo en pantalones, dejando la parte superior de su cuerpo completamente al descubierto.

Los rayos del sol se fltraban minimamente a través de las cortinas rojas, dandole a la habitacion un aspecto anaranjado más de atardecer que de amanecer.

El ninja sentía una leve presión en su estómago, mientras unas voces que lo llamaban en la lejanía consiguieron hacer que se fuera despertando, aun sin abrir los ojos. Perezosamente estiró sus brazos hacia atrás haciendo crujir sus hombros y cuello, a la vez que bostezaba.

Por sus oidos pasaron dos risas provenientes de encima suya, una era aguda y chillona, mientras que la otra era algo más delicada para su gusto. -Fai...- murmuró aun medio dormido.

-¡Yay! Kurorin se está despertando! Y Fai es lo primero en lo que piensa!- Gritó la voz chillona que Kurogane reconocia como Mokona.- Pupupu! Kurotan es un pervertido!-

Como si algo se hubier apoderado de él, en un acto reflejo atrapó a Mokona con la mano derechecha y una mirada psicotica en sus ojos.-¡¿A quién llamas por esos ridiculos nombres bichejo!-

De nuevo esa risa tan delicada y exquisita a los oidos de Kurogane, pero que a la vez podia ser tan irritante, que hacia que el ninja mirase al rubio que tenía a horcadas sobre su estómago con el ceño fruncido.-Tienes muy mal despertar, Ku-ro-rin!- Afirmó el mago.

-Kuropuu es un pervertido! Hyuuu Hyuu! Ten cuidado, Fai!- gritó la Mokona blanca intentando safarse de la mano de kurogane.

-Cierra el pico, Manjuu!- gritó lanzando hacia atrás, donde estaba la ventana, a Mokona. Suerte para ella que podía volar, y se marchó por la ventana repitiendo la misma frase a modo de cancioncilla.

El rubió sonrió y colocó las manos al lado de la cabeza de Kurogane, apoyandolas en el suelo, quedando así a cuatro patas sobre él. -¿Kurorin, admites que eres un pervertido?- su sonrisa se amplió al ver la cara de su compañero de viaje.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!- Alegó el moreno sentándose de repente y obligando a Fai a caer sentado sobre sus piernas. Por un momento los ojos de ambos se encontraron, mirandose sin decir una palabra, hasta que Kurogane evitando que la oportunidad se escapara, se colocó sobre el mago de Celes de forma imprevista, justo como éste estaba sobre él hacia a penas unos simples segundos.

Éste movimiento hizo que Fai se sonrojara levemente por la sorpresa de su cuerpo en contacto con el suelo y el ninja encima suya. Abrió la boca a punto de decir algo, cuando sus labios fueron atrapados por los del que estaba sobre él.

El beso comenzó siendo un leve y simple contacto entre la piel de sus labios, pasando a ser fogoso y algo más apasionado.

El mago dejó entrar la lengua del moreno en su boca, permitiendole explorarla a su gusto.

Sus manos recorrieron un camino desde la cintura de Kurogane por su columna, rozando con cada uno de sus dedos la piel desnuda de su espalda, bajando por sus costillas y subiendo de nuevo por sus pectorales, haciendo luego notar el paso de sus manos por el cuello de su acompañante y entrelazar sus manos tras la nuca de éste.

Se vieron obligados a romper el beso para poder respirar momentáneamente.-Kurowan, ¿Tienes hambres?- preguntó mirando al ninja con diversión.

En vez de responder, Kurogane se dedicó a morder suavemente el cuello de Fai con cierta dulzura, quedando extasiado con su aroma, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello.

-Eres ...un pervertido...- Gimió el mago notando unas manos bajar por debajo de su ombligo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien xD esta vez ha sido más largo, después de oir que habia sido demasiado corto un par de veces, me parece que era lo mejor, a demás de que en realidad no me habia dado cuenta de cuanto habia escrito cuando lo terminé en la libreta... y mucho menos cuando lo pasé al ordenador XD

Igualmente, gracias a todos por los reviews en el drabble anterior, espero más! TwT ... please? xD


End file.
